monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Barbatos
Barbatos is the monsterification of wickedness. He rules thirty legions of demons, but being in the front line of battle is what he enjoys most. He's even willing to hurt himself in order to harm others. Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Barbatos is all about damage, he has a 90 Damage 0 CD Skill! As well as Self Damage Boost + Extra Turn and Self Double Damage + Extra Turn. If he gets a turn in uninterrupted by Anticipation or control, he's pretty much won, but unfortunately, his drawbacks are too big for him to actually be able to do this in many situations. Pros: *Has the highest damage output in the game with Master of Pain, a move that deals 90 damage, has 100% accuracy, and a 0 turn CD. *Powerful setup skills *Using Devil Form, Blood Covenant, and then Hellfire makes a 105 damage AoE! *Generally low cooldowns Cons: *Many of his skills, such as Blood Covenant, Devil Form and Master of Pain have massive recoils (respectively 15%, 20% and 30% life drain) *Bad stats *Useless Trait *Only AoE move deals a pathetic 35 vanilla damage Recommended Moveset *Master of Pain (90 Dark Dmg + Self 30% Life Drain, 36s, 0 CD) *Hellfire (35 AoE Special Dmg + Burn, 31s, 3 CD) *Devil Form / Corrupted Laceration (Form for Self Damage Boost + Self 15% Life Drain + Extra Turn, 33s, 1 CD) / (Laceration for 50 Dark Dmg + Nightmares, 34s, 1 CD) *Blood Covenant (Self Double Damage + Stamina Regen + Self 20% Life Drain Turns+ Extra Turn, 33s, 1 CD) This is pretty self explanatory, attack in this order: Devil Form >'' Blood Covenant'' > Hellfire. Master of Pain is there in case you get CDA'd, and Corrupted Laceration is an alternative to Devil Form in case you don't want to suicide too quickly. Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Recommended Allies *Warmaster Elvira's trait prevents him from being attacked by most monsters until his turn. *Madam Fusion can get rid of Anticipation monsters that threaten him, then turn transfer to him before the foes can get rid of him. Counters *As Barbatos has a very low Speed and bad Trait, this makes him very vulnerable to most forms of Control. Anything that isn't CDA or Total Blind will work as Master of Pain has 0 CD and Devil Form and Blood Covenant will work normally even when Barbatos is Total Blinded. A great example would be Zimnyaya, as he can both Stun and Freeze Barbatos. *Due to Barbatos' bad Life, he's very susceptible to any Attackers with decent damage output: Light Attackers such as Taiga and Lady Solaris work especially well, seeing as they have the Elemental advantage. *Likewise, as his moves drain so much of Barbatos' Life, Torture Effects work very well: Saulot and Draghar (which is also a Light monster), who have Torture Effects on their Status Casters and can apply other Torture Effects on top of theirs (Draghar notably can apply Curse, which works excellently against Barbatos' Extra Turns) can easily chip down Barbatos' Life until he dies. *Speaking of Extra Turns, Anticipation Monsters such as Tijen (a Light Monster), Marquis De Flambe (who has a lot of Torture Effects) and Warmaster Necromancer (who can Turn Transfer into an Attacker or a Denier) can destroy Barbatos before he can set up. Master of Pain might have 90 damage, but it's only single target and Hellfire's measly 35 damage won't do much either off of a 3476 Power Stat. *Dunn Ra and Mephisto just destroy Barbatos, as they have Mega Taunt, meaning their allies are protected from whatever Barbatos does. They can also apply Curse and resist Master of Pain due to their great life. Dunn Ra is especially great, as her being a Dark monster resists Barbatos' Master of Pain. Category:Dark Monsters Category:Nightmares Immunity Category:Underworld book Category:Villains book Category:Attacker Category:Premier monster Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Cause Nightmares Category:Cause Burn Category:Self-Supporter